<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Departures by M (M935694)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393896">Summer Departures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M'>M (M935694)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation, Asphyxiation, Beheading, Brainfucking, Consensual, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Impalement, Incest, Snuff, Soft Vore, Strangulation, Vore, bisection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plenty of summer girls get happily killed while having fun on the beach</p><p>Eirika and Tana get killed (Eirika beheaded, Tana impaled) by Ephraim after he wins a bet against Innes<br/>Elise gets strangled while trying to get Noire some shade<br/>Noire gets dismembered and then has her brains fucked out by Inigo<br/>Cordelia asks Robin to cut her in two<br/>Robin feeds herself to a sea snake</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Departures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Eirika! Don’t just stand there!” Tana called out excitedly while pulling on Eirika’s arm. The cyan-haired princess was reluctant to agree to come with her, but as Tana kept nagging her Eirika eventually agreed. Up ahead, they could see both her and Eirika’s brothers, both wearing only swimsuit shorts. Tana wore a white leotard and pink top. Eirika was determined to wear a sundress, but after enough nagging Tana managed to make her wear a two-part red bikini. Somehow, Innes was considering her attire inappropriate - but weren’t they going just as the four of them? Why was that considered a problem? Tana realized he most likely didn’t want her to intrude on his and Ephraim’s competition, but her brother was mistaken if he thought that the princess of Frelia would pass on a chance for all four of them to relax together. When she and Eirika finally made their way to the beach, Ephraim and Innes were already faroff in the ocean, both wishing to prove who was the better swimmer.</p><p>Putting down a yellow towel for herself, and a red one for Eirika, Tana settled down on hers almost immediately. Eirika sat down next to her, and Tana was able to notice that she seemed more relaxed. Seeing that it really was just the four of them for the entire beach let her stop feeling so embarrassed wearing such revealing clothing. After Tana felt that her friend became comfortable enough with it, she suddenly jumped off. “Wanna go for a swim?” She asked, and Eirika knew she had no way of refusing. The two ran off, throwing themselves into the waves.</p><p> </p><p>Returning to the beach, Tana couldn’t help but stare at Eirika’s breasts. Even though hers were bigger, seeing them was quite exciting. The wet swimsuit clinged to them, Eirika’s nipples protruding through it - Tana loved the sight. As they grew older, it had become harder for her to get Eirika to show them to her. Being able to see them clearly now, Tana wasn’t going to waste that opportunity. Eirika’s face grew red as she realized what her blue-haired friend was doing.<br/>
“Tana!” She called out, outraged, then punched the girl on the arm. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Tana apologized, fingers crossed behind her back. “It’s not like I haven’t seen them before, anyways.” She reminded Eirika while grabbing the towel and proceeding to wipe her body. Eirika did the same, trying to cover herself up while doing it. The little smile lingering on her lips told Tana that the girl wasn’t really mad at her. In fact, as it grew more mischievous, Tana found herself happily anticipating, what her best friend would do in return. The two stood there, continuing to dry their bodies, and watching as their brothers returned from the sea as well.</p><p>Once they were out, without wasting any time, they started off into a wrestling match. Their sisters watched for a moment, then Eirika spoke out: “Want to wrestle as well?” Instead of replying, Tana just laughed, then tackled her, with the two of them collapsing onto Eirika’s towel. Even though Tana ended up on top, Eirika was much stronger than her, so it was easy for the Renais girl to overpower the Frelian and flip them over. Straddling her stomach, Eirika made sure that Tana would be unable to escape. Then, she just grabbed onto Tana’s tits. Fondling them for a bit, Eirika blushed again while doing so - earning a chuckle from Tana. Knowing that she had to keep going, she grabbed onto Tana’s pink top and pulled the suspenders off her shoulders, exposing her friend’s tits. Grabbing onto them again, she proceeded to fondle them, Tana laughing happily as she did so. “Eirika, that tickles!” She called out while giggling, letting her proceed. In response, Eirika just kneaded her breasts harder. It seemed that Eirika was as responsive to her playful advances as ever, after all. That meant Tana could go all out. Suddenly pushing her hands upward, she grabbed onto Eirika’s swimsuit. Quickly ripping the red piece of cloth off, she threw it away before Eirika could react. Even though Eirika’s face turned red again, Tana could tell that it was more excitement than embarrassment this time - the playful smile on her lips was a dead giveaway. Still, Tana knew that this must have made Eirika drop her guard - so in a sudden jolt, she was able to surprise her and throw her off. The two girls rolled across the sand, losing the bottom parts of their swimsuits on the way, too caught up in their little fight to notice, until finally they both stopped, fully naked. Tana ended up on top again, her leg located in between Eirika’s. Driving it forward, she gently rubbed her knee against the entrance to Eirika’s pussy - earning a moan from the other princess. </p><p>Tana moved one hand towards it, and started to massage the outside of Eirika’s pussy. The cyan-haired girl writhed on the sand for a moment, working up the strength that Tana was skillfully taking away from her. Once she had enough, she was able to flip them both over yet again. Tana didn’t let up until Eirika moved her hips away from hers. Tana was a bit annoyed by that, but as Eirika’s pussy suddenly smacked her on the face she understood, what was happening. Eirika’s tongue worked her way into her cunt right before Tana did the same for her, and the two girls proceeded to eat each other out while continuing to roll around in the sand.</p><p>Their loud, orgasmic moans, and them going across the entire beach in their intensive love-making was enough to distract both Innes and Ephraim. The two princes stopped their fight, and just watched as their sisters made each other cum a few times. The two exchanged a few quick words as they watched, erections growing for both of them. As another climax took both girls, who had just returned to the spot they began from, Tana, exhausted, rolled off Eirika and fell onto her towel. The two girls remained side by side, tired out by their multiple orgasms.<br/>
“Hello, sister. Since you tagged along even after I asked you not to do it, I decided to let you make yourself useful. I bet your body on my victory against Ephraim.” Innes voice was as harsh as ever.<br/>
“And I levelled the bet using your body, Eirika.” Ephraim commented, then reassured her: “Don’t worry. Innes could never beat me.”<br/>
Both girls were too exhausted to understand, what that meant immediately. Eirika was able to recover first - blushing furiously as she remembered that both Ephrain and Innes could see her nude body.<br/>
“We’re pretty evenly matched, though. So seeing you two twirl around in the sand, we both agreed on a tiebreaker: Whoever cums more times wins. Your bodies will be perfect to help us with that.” Innes explained that, removing his trunks and freeing his erection. Ephraim did the same, and both men approached the other’s sister. As she saw Innes approach her, she weakly tried to beg them to hold up: “W-wait, please… We’ve already come so much… Please, let us rest…” That didn’t seem to stop either of the brothers. As Tana got up, Ephraim considered stopping her - but decided to let her do her thing. Stumbling, she managed to limp her way to where the princes put their weapons down. In anticipation of the fun on the beach, she had added a special tome to the pile of weapons. Imbued with numerous fruits, it barely passed as a weapon. However, after tinkering with it a bit, it was perfect for the new purpose she gave it. Casting its magic on both herself and Eirika, energy surged back into her as her entire body was revitalized. Eirika received a similar boost of strength, and her eyes lit up with desire. This was a contest between her and Tana as much as it was between their brothers… And Eirika had every intention to win. Throwing herself onto Innes, she eagerly started to ride his cock before he had the chance to react. Tana didn’t think of their situation this competitively - she was just happy to indulge in her lust with her friends and brother. Returning to Ephraim, the man immediately slammed his cock into her - and Tana enjoyed his every thrust. </p><p> </p><p>The four royals continued with their orgy, with the men switching partners a number of times. Both Eirika and Tana quickly surrendered themselves to the pleasure quickly, playing with themselves and each other as their brothers continued to fuck their pussies, their asses, their mouth or even sometimes just come all over their bodies when the girls needed a moment of rest and Tana was unable to even cast her magic again. When they weren’t tired, the girls did all they could to bring themselves off. Taking the initiative in sex, rubbing their clits, feeling up their breasts. Doing the same to the other girl, licking the semen off the other’s naked body… Thanks to Tana’s spell, they were able to delve into sexual depravity like never before. Eventually, though, they seem to have reached a limit the brothers had agreed on before. Breathing heavily, Ephraim released another load up his sister’s asshole.<br/>
“I made it!” He screamed out, while continuing to fuck his sister until she too was able to reach her climax. Innes was filled with rage again. How could he lose? Angrily, he proceeded to fuck Tana’s mouth with powerful, mad thrusts, the girl nearly choking on his cock before he released a load down her throat. Once he was done, he pulled out, and Tana was forced to touch herself to a climax as the man angrily took off, not giving her a second look. </p><p>“Brother… You’ve won! What do you intend to do to us now?” Eirika asked him after him plowing her brought her another orgasm. Tana approached them, using her tome again while smiling.<br/>
“Our bodies now belong to you, Ephraim. I’m looking forward to experiencing what you have in store for us!” Ephraim closed his eyes, wondering what his course of action was now. According to what they agreed on, he had full dominion over both Eirika and Tana’s bodies. However, how could he make sure that Innes kept his part of the deal? There seemed to be just one way he could ensure that…</p><p>“Eirika, come here.” He ordered her while going through the pile of weapons. Once he found Sieglinde, he wondered for a moment, why Eirika brought it along. Nevertheless, he took it. Eirika didn’t seem to notice, too thirsty for his cock at this point to pay attention to what he was doing. He proceeded to fuck her with even more vigor than he had showed before. “Brother! Ah, Brother!” Eirika’s moans showed that she loved every second. With the amount of cum her cunt had received already, it was really easy for him to slam his full length inside her, sheathing his lance inside her womb. Leaning in, he kissed her lips, and she kissed him back with fierceness she usually showed in battle. Their tongues wrestled for control, and eventually Ephraim was forced to capitulate, letting Eirika inside. With his hands, he held on to hers, but Eirika broke one free and proceeded to rub her clit - all to give herself even more pleasure. Quickly, she was able to reach yet another climax - but Ephraim just kept going as she tried to move in the sand.<br/>
Tana watched from nearby, rubbing herself as she looked over. Having a bit of time to herself, the princess of Frelia was able to realize that along with the boost of energy, the spell also infused their bodies with a very potent aphrodisiac. How that happened, she wasn’t sure - but the constant pleasure her body was in for the last couple of hours proved that it was a delightful side effect. As she squeezed and massaged her clit, the blue haired girl wondered if there were other side effects she managed to create and had not yet uncovered...</p><p>Ephraim’s breathing intensified as he was nearing his orgasm. With Eirika shivering in yet another climax, she let go of him while emitting fast, sharp moans. With a final thrust, he got over the edge - releasing fresh semen into her womb, causing his and Innes’s old semen to flow out of her cunt around his cock. With the amount of jizz she had taken in today, there was no doubt she’d end up pregnant. Well, there would be no reason to worry themselves about it. Lifting the Sieglinde, in one quick blow Ephraim decapitated his sister with her sword. Her cyan eyes snapped open, and she looked up at him in surprise. However, it soon turned into a warm smile. If there was anyone she’d have wanted to take her life, her brother was definitely at the top of the list. She tried to thank him, to tell him she was fine with it, but as her lips opened no sound made it past them. With her vocal chords sliced through, she found herself unable to express her feelings. However, it seemed that she was able to convey them through her smile and the love in her eyes. Continuing to smile, she waited for death to claim her as she watched her body spasm around her brother’s cock. Seeing a streak of piss escape her slit was embarrassing, and she blushed again. With Ephraim’s thrust moving her body, and it spasming too, her brother turned with her headless body while her head remained in the same spot. Seeing him pull out of her cunt and instead go for her anus from an angle like that was pretty surreal, and yet also she was excited by that sight... As he proceeded to pound it, Eirika wondered why her head was still conscious. Shouldn’t she be dead by now? Or… was this another effect of Tana’s magic?</p><p>As Eirika wondered that, someone picked her head up from the ground. The slice of her sword cut off most of her hair, but what still remained of it was enough to let them lift her easily. As Ephraim was still busy fucking her, Eirika knew it was Tana. Her friend picked her up, and moved her head directly towards her crotch. Tana started to grind her pussy against her lips, so Eirika decided to start licking with her tongue. “Huh?” Tana called out, jumping up in surprise as she felt that. Looking down, she saw the naughty sparks of amusement in Eirika’s eyes. The Frelian princess was surprised to see Ephraim behead Eirika, but for some reason that sight made her even more aroused than the magic did. The urge to use her head to get off overwhelmed her, and she just had to grab and try it out - Ephraim seemed to be focused on plowing his sister’s ass, so she figured she could do this. She never expected Eirika to still be able to eat her out - but the tongue moving in her snatch proved her wrong. Holding Eirika’s head there with both hands, Tana felt her legs giving out and got out before they got too numb. Sitting with her legs spread, she had more control over her body - and so, she was able to dig the fingers of one of her hands into the stump of Eirika’s neck. Having Tana’s fingers there was a new sensation for Eirika too - it tickled, but it was a new kind of penetration that would arouse her if she still had contact with the rest of her body. Like this, she felt only some pleasure, pleasure that didn’t distract her from working hard to provide Tana with the last orgasm she could. As Tana’s juices splashed all over her kind face, Eirika found herself slipping away - but with both Tana and her brother’s moans reaching her ears, Eirika was happy to provide. “Tana… I’ll be waiting for you…” She looked up at Tana’s orgasmic face, with the tongue hanging out as the girl drooled in mindless pleasure being the last thing she saw.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank you, E-Eirika…” Tana stuttered, out of breath after her climax. However, as she looked down, she saw that her best friend’s eyes were lifeless now. Seeing that, for a short moment sadness filled her heart. However, knowing that many other Eirikas were still back in Askr, Tana knew this death was nothing to be sad about. And if this was the end for Eirika, then that meant… Tana felt a thrill going down her spine just thinking of what was coming next. She tried to stay calm as she watched Eirika’s boobs shaking as Ephraim pushed his cock deeper and deeper into her anus, but Tana’s cunt continued to drip as she wondered, what he would do to her. The moment she saw him ejaculate into his sister’s dead body, she immediately ran over to him. “Ah, Ephraim! Kill me already!” She screamed while frantically trying to guide his half-erect cock into her cunt. However, he stopped her, placing one hand over hers. “All in due time, princess.” He told her with a grin that never failed to make her heart stutter, then turned around to take another look at the pile of weapons he and Innes had brought to the beach. Putting Sieglinde aside for later use, he wondered, what he should try out next. To his surprise, he saw a wooden pole with some blue cloth tied to the end of it. What was that, Ephraim couldn’t tell. “Why would Innes bring something like that?” He wondered, then decided it didn’t matter. Anything could be a weapon if necessary… And Tana was about to become his test subject for this one.</p><p>He laid down on his back, putting the wooden pole down next to him. “Show me your ass.” He ordered, and Tana was more than happy to oblige. Her wide hips and strong thighs were placed on both sides of his face as she got down on her fours over him, showing her ass into his face. Since his cock ended up right in front of her, she focused her full attention on it. As she felt Ephraim’s tongue slip into her asshole, tasting all the semen gathered there as he proceeded to give her a rimjob, she responded with stroking his cock. After moving her hands up and down it, she lowered her mouth onto it. Her hands moved on to massaging his balls as she took his full length into her mouth with ease. His tip went into her throat, Tana running her tongue against his entire length before starting to suck on it. Even though she had tasted it numerous times before, she still had not gotten tired of it. Down at her ass, Ephraim proceeded to move his tongue around her sphincter for some more time, then decided it was lubricated enough. Withdrawing, he picked the wooden shaft from the ground again. Shaking with one hand it to remove most of the sand from it, he used his other hand to spread Tana’s asshole wide open. Then, he slowly inserted the tip of pole into Tana’s anus. Her sphincter had to stretch a bit to make it fit, but that only caused Tana to feel more pleasure, making her emit a muffled moan as her mouth was still stuffed with his cock.</p><p>Ephraim proceeded to push the wooden shaft as deep in as he could with little resistance from Tana’s body. The piece of wood easily slid deeper into her, using the semen inside her as lubrication. However, that came to a stop as it reached the end of her rectum, her colon off to the side. As it was just one straight pole, it was impossible for it to go deeper while staying within her intestine. That didn’t stop Ephraim. Taking a swing, he struck the wooden shaft on its other end. The wall at the end of her rectum stretched a bit upward, but managed to withstand the blow. Ephraim hit it again, and again, the third strike causing the rod to break free of her rectum and slide into her abdomen. Tana’s body jumped up in a spasm as he did that, but the girl was unbothered by that and just continued sucking him off. Ephraim continued to push the rod up her body, making it go past her guts and rub against some of her stomach organs, until the Frelian princess finally was able to make him come, his seed shooting into her stomach through her throat. At that point, little of the pole remained on the outside, most of it already inside Tana’s body. It was too short to impale her in full, but the internal damage put her through significant pain - pain that she happily took in with a smile on her face.</p><p>As Ephraim began to feel Tana starting to lick his length again, he told Tana to get off him. She jumped off forward, turning around on the spot. Before Ephraim could react, Tana’s huge mammaries were on both sides of his cock, moving up and down. As she rested her ass on the sand, she accidentally drove the wooden pole deeper inside her. “Oops!” She called out with a smile as she felt it slam into her midriff. Ignoring the pain, she grabbed both of her tits by their sides and proceeded to move them up and down Ephraim’s throbbing erection. Moving her butt around in the sand, she proceeded to put more pressure onto the pole, stretching her midriff uncomfortably. As she continued to slam her boobs down his cock, her hands playing with her nipples, her eyes lit up as she saw Ephraim sit upright and pick Sieglinde up again. She could see Eirika’s blood on it. Her heart rate increased to speed she didn’t even consider possible as Ephraim slowly moved the blade forward. It was as if time itself slowed down when he slashed the blade across her neck. Feeling her neck be cut apart, her fresh blood spurting onto her breasts and Ephraim’s cock in between them… Her mind was filled with more pleasure than ever before. As Ephraim settled down on just cutting her throat open, the rest of her head was still connected, unlike Eirika’s. Still, her and Eirika’s blood was now mixed on the ancient Renais blade, and Tana could feel some weakness going through her body. She opened her mouth to tell Ephraim just how good she felt, but with her larynx cut apart the only sounds she could make now were some wet gurgles. She could feel some weakness spreading through her body, but as her head was still connected to it she could feel everything that was happening to her - and Tana was still in control over most of it. That let her carry on with her paizuri until she felt Ephraim’s semen shoot onto her face and all over her breasts. She looked up at him happily, resting her entire body weight on the pole in her ass. Forcing it further up, it tore through her diaphragm and into her chest cavity. Right between her boobs, where his cock was just moments before, Ephraim could now see the wooden pole as it protruded through her skin. After doing that, she slumped down, and just stared at Ephraim with a smile that slowly disappeared as she bled out. With her magic keeping the blue-haired girl alive, it took her quite some time - enough for Ephraim to pick Eirika’s head up and slide it onto his cock. With it there, he returned to Tana, the head of his cock coming out of his sister’s lips. Pushing it into Tana’s open mouth, he felt Tana sucking on it as she kissed Eirika’s slack lips. He just kept standing like that, Tana’s suction on his cock growing weaker and weaker until the girl finally passed out.</p><p>The pole in her ass kept her in her keeling position even as her muscles started contracting madly. Ephraim decided to keep her like that after removing his cock from her mouth, using Eirika’s head to jerk off until he came all over Tana’s face again. Getting Eirika’s head off his cock, he hold it in his hands while looking at her corpse. Since both their bodies belonged to him, he figured he should probably have them preserved with magic. With that last climax, he felt satisfied for now, but having two pussies to choose from when he next had the urge to fuck one sounded nice. He lifted Eirika’s body and threw it over his shoulder, her head in his hand. With the other, he grabbed Tana by her ponytail and proceeded to drag her off towards the portal back to Askr. He realized that he left the weapons out there, but there was still a chance that Innes would come back for them later - and even if he didn’t, taking two corpses he’d make into fuckdolls was the better choice to him.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Noire noticed as she walked through the portal was the heat immediately hitting her in the face. Because of that, she stumbled as she walked, and the next person coming through the portal walked into her back. The impact shook her body, and her giant breasts bounced around in her extremely tight swimsuit. Moving out of the way, she did her best to readjust it. Even if she wasn’t satisfied with the result, she deemed it good enough and proceeded to follow the group of heroes ahead of her - all making their way to the beach that was just a short walk ahead. Getting the chance to relax on the seaside was an incredible opportunity, but no one warned the archer just how hot it would get. For a moment, she cheered herself up looking at the clear, blue sky, but the lack of clouds on it made her a little worried. When she finally reached the ocean, seeing the limitless mass of blue waves, all she could think about was the heat. Wiping the sweat off her forehead with the palm of her hand, she was very much aware that her entire body already was super sweaty.</p><p>Running off into the ocean, Noire immediately tried to cool herself down. Swimming around for a while was nice, but her head still stayed exposed to the sun most of the time. With the dizziness and a slight headache warning her of an upcoming heatstroke, Noire was forced to get out of the water and search for some shade. However, there seemed to be no source of that for as far as her eyes could see - except for a small group of palms in the distance. Heading off towards them with water dripping off her body, Noire hoped that it would help her tolerate the heat. However, her body was fully covered in sweat when she reached the group of palm trees. And to make things worse, they provided almost no protection from the sun. Frustrated, Noire only barely stopped herself from screaming as she wondered, what to do next. Heading off now just didn’t seem right - it would be such a waste if she returned to Askr now. Standing there, her breasts suddenly felt incredibly heavy with all the sweat and water her swimsuit top had absorbed. She tried adjusting it again, without any relief, then just decided to get rid of it altogether. Quickly untying her top at the back, she let it fall off as her breasts bounced free. Having her nipples be exposed to the sun directly felt weird, with the touch of sun’s rays sending a weird tingling through them. However, the feeling of freedom the lack of swimsuit gave to her boobies put her in a better mood. Suddenly, she became aware of all the stares she must have been getting because of her enticing flesh. Turning towards one of the heroes she felt was leering at her, she screamed at the top of her lungs:<br/>
“FOUL FIEND! LEAVE MY BODY ALONE, OR BE A VICTIM TO BLOOD AND THUNDER!”</p><p>It didn’t have the effect the black-haired girl desired. In fact, that only seemed to gain her more attention from other heroes nearby. She wondered about covering herself up, but she realized doing so would only increase how hot she already felt. As the heat seemed to become even more intense, she began to feel an uncomfortable hotness between her thighs. Remembering the relief removing her top brought her, Noire quickly decided to remove her bottom as well. However, with a piece of green cloth going up her left leg and connecting the straps of her swimsuit to her sandals, she understood that she had to take them off as well. Taking a few deep breaths to calm down, Noire closed her eyes as she pulled the bottom of her swimsuit down her legs. Once she got it to her knees, she bent over, her now-bare ass sticking up as she reached for her legs and quickly removed her sandals. She followed up pulling the green-black thong down her legs until they made it past her feet. Now fully nude, Noire set her both of her bare feet back down on the scorching sand - and jumped up, unable to stay still with the heat stinging her soles.</p><p>Jumping from one leg to another, the mountains of flesh that made for her tits jiggling with each little leap she took, Noire managed to make her way to the tiny spot of shade under one of the palm trees. That gave her ground she could stand still on, but most of her body was still exposed to the heat. Because of that, she slowly proceeded to grow more irritated as she watched other heroes having their fun in the sun while all she got was a multitude of lustful gazes and nothing more.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong? You seem like you’re not having a lot of fun here…” A cheerful, young voice called out towards her. Noire turned in the direction it came from, only to see a young girl with magnificent, blonde twin braids of hair approach her. Noire’s initial reaction would usually have been to chase her away, but the girl seemed genuinely sad about approaching her.<br/>
“Y-Yes… All this heat is a little rough for me…” She admitted quietly as Elise stopped right in front of her.<br/>
“Aaaaw, that’s too bad! Can I help you in any way?” Elise looked up at the archer closely, her eyes widening once she saw her massive breasts. Noire laughed a bit before answering.<br/>
“Thanks, but I don’t think that’d be possible - you can’t do anything about the sun itself, after all.”<br/>
Elise refused to be put off this easily. “Oh… I love the sun here! It’s so nice, I was thinking everyone will like it! But you don’t…” Elise’s face clouded up a bit as she wondered, how could she make the stay on the beach more pleasant for her newfound friend. Then, her face lit up again.<br/>
“It’s just the sun that’s bad for you?” She asked, noticing how pale the other girl looked.<br/>
“M-Mostly, yes… The heat is also terrible… but all the sun is making me so dizzy…” Elise smiled brightly as she heard that.<br/>
“Then, just put my body up to block the sun out! You could hang my body up from these palm trees and make a nice, chilly spot for yourself!” Elise spoke excitedly while pointing at a pair of trees nearby.<br/>
“B-But… Wouldn’t it bother you if I did that?” Noire asked, a bit confused.<br/>
“Of course it would, silly! That’s why you kill me first!” Elise laughed while playfully while slapping Noire’s flat stomach.<br/>
“Woah, you really are sweaty! And also a bit… too thin?” Elise commented as her hand slid upwards, and the girl was able to feel Noire’s lower ribs through her skin. “You can work on that later - my big sisters kept telling me they were planning to roast someone, and these always taste great!” Elise felt her mouth watering as she remembered how Felicia’s body had tasted when Camilla and Corrin decided to have the maid be made into a meal. She shook her head to clear her mind - there were more important things to do now. “So, you ready to do it?” She asked Noire again.<br/>
“Yes… Thank you.” Noire replied, a blush of excitement showing on Elise’s cheeks when she heard that.<br/>
“Yay! Let’s get started!” She twirled on the spot, the red wreath of flowers around her neck swinging around as she did, before she stopped with her back towards Noire. “Just strangle me with it!” She called out happily while grabbing the wreath with one hand, and pushing it so that it was now behind her back. Noire put one hand on them curiously. They flowers seemed to be held together with magic, and as she pulled harder on the wreath she was able to tell that it wouldn’t tear during the process. Grabbing it with both of her hands, she crossed them in front of herself as she tightened the wreath around Elise’s neck. As she started to feel the first tidbits of resistance from Elise’s body, Noire wondered if she had enough strength to do it. However, that fear soon passed as she got more into it - and as Elise’s breathing was cut off, the enchanted flowers squeezing her windpipe shut, Noire was certain she was capable of doing it even in her lightheaded state. To put most of her strength into keeping the strangulation going, she was forced to get even closer to Elise - her enormous breasts squashed against Elise’s back as she leaned forward.</p><p>Having such huge mammaries rub against her back excited Nohr’s youngest princess. Seeing them earlier already reminded her of big sis Camilla, and now Noire doing just what Camilla usually did strengthened the resemblance in her mind. The pain didn’t matter at all to her - in fact, as she imagined it was Camilla who was behind her and choking her was enough to make her little pussy wet. Noire’s sweat began to soak through Elise’s swimsuit, running down the young girl’s back, and sending a shiver down her spine. It looked as pained twitches to the woman behind her, but as moans began to make their way past her squeezed-shut windpipe, and out through her parted lips, Noire was able to catch on to what was happening. Her young face, usually so cheerful and innocent, was now red both with heat and asphyxiation, and twisted into a lewd expression. The spasms that began to shake her body did nothing to stop her from getting increasingly aroused, even as her little hands began to bounce against her legs. Her eyes began to bulge, red veins appearing on the whites of her purple eyes as she registered more movement ahead of her.</p><p>Looking forward, Elise saw that a bunch of heroes was watching her as she squirmed. If her imagination made her a little aroused before, seeing both of her sisters in the flesh looking at her in this very indecent position made her arousal spike to new heights almost immediately. The crotch of her one-piece swimsuit got soaked through with her cunt honey as she saw Camilla blow her a kiss - her big sister’s big breasts almost bursting out of her tight swimsuit as she struck them from the top with her elbow. Even with the pressure in Elise’s lungs growing within her chest, on the outside the nipples of her little breasts got fully erect, protruding through her swimsuit for all to see. Corrin seemed to be more surprised by the sight, but Elise was extremely happy to see her drag the skirt of her swimsuit down and shove her hand into her pussy. Seeing that, Elise longed for the gentle touch of either of her sisters’ - but with no voice to let them know, all she could do was wish it happened. Nevertheless, seeing both of them have fun watching her gave her more than enough motivation to stay strong as the pain in her lungs continued to grow, her neck hurting as the delicate red flowers dug deeper into her even more delicate skin.</p><p>Weakness began to spread through her body - whether was it caused by the heat in her chest or in between her legs, Elise couldn’t tell. Her arms hung limply at her sides, making her twintails sway around. That same paralysis also claimed her legs, and they gave in, the girl slumping backwards as her knees gave way. Almost the entire weight of her body was now supported only by the crumpled up ring of flowers. Elise’s face grew darker for the few moments her throat was completely crushed, then she was able to rest against Noire’s frail body. Elise’s legs slammed back into Noire’s as her back squashed Noire’s boobs, and Noire was able to feel all the wetness running down Elise’s thighs. Feeling it, even despite her dizziness, Noire was able to tell what was happening. Moving her knees slightly to the side, she was able to force one in between Elise’s legs - and bringing it upward, Noire began to rub it against Elise’s crotch. Elise’s lips opened up in full as her tongue hung free, squeals of pleasure dying in her lungs with only hints of them making it out through her crushed throat. Noire’s actions brought out exactly the reaction the archer wanted - granting Elise pleasure in the girl’s final moments. Her thighs began shaking together even harder than before, and Noire had to thrust her knee forward and backward a bunch of times before Elise came.</p><p>With the numbness of an orgasm spreading through her body, Elise slumped down into Noire’s embrace. Seeing her be taken by the pleasure, Noire had no qualms about squeezing the wreath even tighter than before, Elise’s neck fully constricted. The girl proceeded to twitch against her as her face turned purple like the dyed strings of her hair. The bottom of her swimsuit, already dripping with her pussy, in no way prevented her piss from going outward, a yellow streak running down her legs. Noire continued to keep the flowers around her neck as Elise took one final look at the world, her eyes going through the crowd but only caring for big sis Corrin who was shaking in her own climax, and big sis Camilla, who was wiping her lips with her tongue. For anyone else it would have been seen as seductive, but Elise knew her sister must have been thinking of making her be a course in her barbeque. Well, that had to wait - her body belonged to Noire, first. “Maybe later I will become a part of you...” She thought before life finally left her body.</p><p>Her legs proceeded to do small kicks on the sand as she slumped down against Noire, the rest of her body relatively motionless. As Elise slid downwards, her head ended up right on top Noire’s breasts, with the two making for adorable cushions for her final rest. Her hair bounced off Noire’s hips before going motionless, too. Seeing Elise like this, Noire understood that the girl’s life was over. Letting go, she let her slide down fully until the girl’s butt hit her feet, her back resting against her legs. The act of such a personal kill consumed her completely, so only now she was able to take a look at the people who had been watching her. Most of them were gone now, with only a few heroes remaining - ones that definitely were interested in her, and not the young girl. Suddenly Noire became very much aware of all the sweat she had built up while strangling Elise. Doing it also made her step out of her patch of shadow, so she quickly moved back into it, dragging Elise’s corpse with her. If anything, the heat seemed to be even worse than when the Nohrian girl had approached her. “I hope this works…” She muttered as she dragged Elise’s body to the two palm trees the girl had pointed out earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Getting it set up there, Noire crashed onto the sand below it, sitting down to rest. With how small Elise was, her body didn’t cast that big of a shadow, but curling up, Noire was able to fully fit into it. The sand was still hot, and having it be pressed against the bare skin of her ass was pretty annoying, but Noire was okay with that. Sitting on the sand with her legs curled up and pressed against her breasts, she could feel the heat from her buttocks slowly crawl up her legs. As she stayed in that position, the temperature around her only seemed to rise. Elise’s body provided her head with the much-needed protection from the sun, letting her recover from her dizziness, but it only helped a little with all the heat all around her. With her limbs becoming extra sweaty, Noire became more and more annoyed. She wished she could just go back now… But that would be mean to the girl who gave her life up to help her. Was there any other way she could stay there?<br/>
“Maybe if my body had less surface through which the heat could get to me...” Noire considered that possibility. It seemed like something that could work… Once she became convinced of that, Noire knew she had to at least try it.</p><p>Moving out from her spot, the archer took a stroll on the beach, searching for something she could use on herself. Coming across Inigo, she hesitated for a moment. He had a weapon with him, but his personality… Ugh. As much as she disliked it, asking him was still better than searching around for another sword though. Somewhat discouraged and covering her breast with her elbow, Noire spoke to him.<br/>
“H-Hello, Inigo. Can I borrow your weapon for a while?” She asked him, fully aware that he was checking out her boobs even despite the arm covering them.<br/>
“Oh, sure. You’re going to spare with someone? If so, I’d love to be your partner… I even have a spare sword for you!” Inigo smiled while handing her his blade, his hand squeezing one of her breasts after she took the sword from him. Although it angered her, Noire knew she had to tolerate that - he just lent a sword to her, after all.<br/>
“Sorry, but no. You see, the sun had been bothering me all day. I figured out that if I were to reduce my body’s size, less heat would get to me and maybe it’d make it more tolerable for me. I’m just going to use this to slice one of my limbs off.” She finished her explanation, and turned around to return to her shadow.<br/>
“Ah, I see. Can I watch, then? It would be a first seeing such a beauty do something like this to herself.” He told her, his face showing what he probably thought was a seductive smile.<br/>
“...Sure, just follow me.” Sighing, Noire felt she couldn’t just refuse him now. With Inigo following close behind and probably staring at her ass, she took off back to her spot under the palms and Elise’s corpse.</p><p>Sitting down on the sand again, the black haired girl outstretched her legs in front of her. Cutting off a leg was the obvious choice - she needed both her arms to use a bow. Grabbing the sword with both hands, Noire wondered if she really wanted to do this. She was a bit scared about the pain. The anticipation brought back memories of how her mother used to hurt her in their world’s bad future. This time, she would be inflicting that same pain on herself… Her hands began to shake as vivid memories entered her mind. And yet… That girl gave her life up to make her stay here. If she did that, then Noire could handle some pain herself. With renewed conviction, Noire grabbed the sword steadily and brought it down into her thigh. </p><p>She did her best to held back a scream as the blade sunk into her skin. With the force she put into her stab, she managed to impale her left leg in full as the weapon left her body on the other side and reached the sand underneath. The pain of having her flesh cut all the way through was nothing compared to the magic she was subjected to as a child - or at least that was what she was telling herself as she proceeded to saw in one direction, driving the sword through the rest of her leg until it left her body. With how bountiful her legs were up there, it took her some time to make it through. Moving it in the opposite direction was a bit harder, as she had to cut through her bone. Still, the girl was able to finish the cut, completely detaching her left leg from the rest of her body. Pushing the leg away from the rest of her body with one hand, Noire watched with fascination as blood began to spurt from the stump into the sand, and the way the cut-off leg twitched on the sand. Having the leg gone provided her with a sense of unusual freedom, one very different from the relief her body felt when she stripped out of her too-tight swimsuit. She could feel herself getting wet just thinking about it, and as she stared at the bloody sand under what remained of her leg a few drops of her arousal showed up at the entrance to her cunt.</p><p>“Huh. You really meant what you said.” A man’s voice reminded her that she had a spectator through that. Her cheeks flushed up as she realized that without the leg, Inigo had a much better look at her pussy. Before, Elise’s body obstructed it from the sight of all who watched the blonde’s death, but now she had nothing like that. But… She already agreed that he could watch, so she’d just have to deal with that.<br/>
“Yeah.” She answered in as a calm voice as she could. They both remained silent for a moment, Noire watching more blood pour out of her wound as pain pulsated in the wound with each of her heartbeats, while the man switched between staring at her pussy - that was slowly growing more and more wet - and her sweaty, ample breasts, a bulge growing under his swimsuit.<br/>
“Well? Did it work?” He asked after a moment. Noire, focusing on the speed she was losing blood with, had completely forgotten about the reason she amputated her leg in the first place. With the question over, she immediately compared how she felt against the heat she was feeling before. And just as she hoped, with less body to feel the heat, the heat didn’t feel that obtrusive anymore.<br/>
“Yes, it did. Thank you…” Noire replied kindly. However, her voice still didn’t sound fully satisfied, and she didn’t return the sword to him yet. She moved back into the shadow of Elise’s corpse, and sighed. She felt a little better, but the heat was still annoying. The feeling of having her limb removed proved to be intoxicating - and now Noire wished to experience it again.<br/>
“Actually, I want to do this again.” She suddenly burst out with new strength in her voice.<br/>
“Ah… I see. If this is what you want...” Although Inigo tried to keep his voice emotionless, looking into his eyes it was obvious to Noire that he was enjoying the show. That knowledge make Noire feel a bit… uneasy at the region of her heart. Why did she feel like this? The sun must have gotten to her again. She shook her head to clear it, gripping the sword with both hands again. This time, instead of stabbing through the leg to start, she just proceeded to slice through it from the side. With quick, powerful swipes of the blade, Noire was able to quickly slice her second leg off. The pain coming from the cut made her uncomfortable, her hands shaking during the cut because of it. However, as soon as finished the cut, both of her legs gone now, strong sexual pleasure washed all over her body. As the stump of her leg began to squirt blood, her pussy began squirting her pussy juices, showing to Inigo just how aroused she was. Placing the sword on top of her boobs not to dirty it with sand, Noire used her free hand to push her right leg away from her body, both her legs joined together again after it stopped spasming. With the leg gone, Noire forced a few fingers of one of her free hands into her cunt, and proceeded to finger herself - the arousal brought on by the second amputation making her unable to think of anything else. With her body moving against her will because of the pleasure she was in, as her breasts bounced the blade almost fell off her cleavage, so with her other hand she had to hold it on them. Having the blood-covered metal press against her tits, even opening a few little cuts in them, only worked to stimulate her even further. Eventually, she came - her orgasmic outcry getting the attention of more people on the beach.</p><p>In front of her, Inigo had his shorts pulled down, and worked hard on jerking off to the show Noire was giving him. Moments after she came, he did as well, spraying his load onto her face, her boobs and his sword. With Noire’s lips open in post-orgasmic numbness, he even managed to shoot some of it into her mouth. Noire only noticed when she tasted the strange liquid with her tongue, immediately annoyed when she understood what happened. “You vile dastard! How could you do that?” She screamed, while trying to wipe his semen off her face and boobs.<br/>
“With how hot your actions are, how can you expect me not to do it?” The man countered, with Noire not knowing how to answer. She had completely forgotten about him, losing herself in the pleasure - and realized he must have watched her as she fingered herself and later came. Even if she disliked it, Noire knew just how sexy her body was. She realized his reaction was very natural - and if she lost control over her pleasure, then how could she blame him for doing the same?<br/>
“You have a point… Still, don’t do that again!” Noire called out while grabbing the sword again and pointing it towards him angrily. She remembered his earlier invitation to spar, realizing she wanted to accept it now. However, without her legs, it would be impossible. As she weighed the sword in her hand, playing with her ideas on what to do next, someone approached them.<br/>
“Hello, darling. I couldn’t help but notice your very meaty legs were… just laying there. Do you mind if we took them?” The purple-haired, big-breasted woman in a swimsuit that looked even tighter than what Noire wore was the one who asked the question, while a white-haired girl in a floral white skirt and front-tie top stood right behind her.<br/>
“Sure… You can take them.” Noire replied, then smiled, albeit weakly: “Do you want my arms as well?” Just saying these words Noire could feel a thrill go through her entire body.<br/>
“If you would be so kind to give them to us, I’d love to, my dear. I take it you won’t be needing my sister’s body anymore, either?” She walked closer, slapping Elise’s body on her naughty little butt.<br/>
“Oh, she was your sister? I’m sorry…” Noire tried to apologize, but Camilla cut her off:<br/>
“Please, don’t mention it, dear. She seemed to very much enjoy herself in her final moments - and that matters far more than whether she’s alive or not.” As she finished, she began to untie the knots Noire used to stabilize Elise’s body above her. Freeing it, Camilla and Corrin grabbed it together and proceeded to carry it off.<br/>
“We’ll be back for your limbs later on!” Corrin called out as the two hurried away.</p><p>The little intermission allowed Noire to fully crystalize her feelings. She desired… To have her arms removed as well. At this point she didn’t care that it would mean being unable to shoot with her bow anymore. Inigo’s eyes were locked onto Camilla’s butt as the curvy princess of Nohr made her way out of there, but now he was back to watching her every more. With her protection from the sun out of the way, Noire knew she had to hurry. Grabbing the sword with her right hand, she forced it under her left shoulder and into her armpit. Drawing blood, she steeled herself for more pain, but mostly she was excited for what would come once she was done. Not wanting to keep the pleasure away from her any longer, Noire dragged the weapon upward - slicing through her arm directly next to her shoulder. As it fell onto the sand, she craned her neck to the left to watch as blood squirted from her new wound. She noticed there was less of it than before - had she lost that much blood already? It didn’t really matter to her. All she cared for was the new wave of sexual excitement that surged through what was still there of her body. With her remaining arm, she let go of the sword and thrust her fingers into her cunt again. The sword hit the sand right next to her still-twitching arm, but after a few seconds Inigo picked it up. Noire didn’t notice, too excited about the pleasure she was feeling with each move of her hand. Fingering herself as fast as she could, she found herself unable to keep her balance - with just stumps for her legs and just one arm, she would have had troubles even if she put her mind to it. She collapsed backwards into the sand, but that didn’t stop her. As her back hit the warm ground, she continued to touch herself without a care, closing her eyes to fully indulge in her lust.</p><p>As her moans picked up in frequency and volume, she started to get close to release once again. However, before she reached that point, she found herself unable to use her fingers anymore - they started twitching wildly inside her cunt. As fresh pain came from her right arm, she opened her eyes and turned her head towards them. Her pussy spasmed hard at the sight of a sword sticking out of it. As it moved, her last limb being cut off, Noire climaxed even harder than before - her pussy clenching hard on the fingers that were still stuck within her entrance. Squirming on the ground in pleasure, Noire turned her gaze forwards - seeing that it was Inigo who had done that. Noire was over the moon that he did that - she would have been unable to remove her final limb on her own, and the orgasm was better than any other had in her life.</p><p>His next action was less thrilling for her initially. Getting down, he pulled her right hand out of her snatch. After throwing it away with the rest of her arm, he replaced it with his erection. The gray-haired man had no troubles sliding into her beyond wet snatch. She was furious at first, but in just a few thrusts, the pleasure coursing through her limbless body was enough to change her mind. Moaning again, she welcomed his cock as he fucked her with all the eagerness he built up watching her amputate three of her limbs. Fondling her breasts with his hands, he grabbed onto them and used them to stabilize her body - without her limbs, it was so light that each of his thrusts pushed her a bit further backwards on the sand. With how aroused her actions made him, it wasn’t that long before he came, spilling all of his seed inside her.</p><p>As he removed his cock, Noire spoke out. “Thank… You…” She did her best to voice, just how grateful she was, but she was unable to say anything more. Gathering her strength for a moment, she realized just how helpless she was right now. Living on like this would be impossible - especially that she gave her arms and legs away instead of keeping them to possibly have them attached back to her body. With that in mind, she then spoke out:<br/>
“Can you… k-kill me now?” She asked, her voice cracking as she did.<br/>
“Of course.” Inigo replied, a bit sad. He was hoping he would get to fuck her living body more than once… He’d have to make do with her corpse, then.</p><p>First, he had to make her into one. He weighed the blade in his hand, wondering how to do it. Noire did all this because at the start, she was bothered by the heat. A smile crept onto his lips as he thought of a way to make her not feel it anymore. Circling around her body, he stopped behind her head. Kneeling down, he lifted her head from the ground. Removing her headband with a feather to prevent it from getting in the way, he then sliced off some of the hair on the back of her head. Another cut, and the skin of scalp was gone, along with a part of her skull. Creating a way into her brain, Inigo stroked himself until he was erect again - and then, just forced his cock into her brain. Her eyes bulged as he did that, her entire body twitching with his first thrust. As he moved back and thrust in again, Noire’s sensory functions were gone - without them, she wouldn’t get to experience the heat anymore. She wouldn’t be able to enjoy the cold for long - with his third thrust, he smashed into her frontal lobe. Without the part of her brain responsible for thought, her face was twisted into a mindless grimace as his cock slammed into the front part of her skull. With continuous thrusts, he was able to grind most of her brain into a fine paste. When he reached his climax, Noire was almost completely gone. Her body still responded to his thrusts with spasms, but the timid, yet feisty girl was gone. Whereas his first climax showered her face with semen, his third one filled her skull with it.</p><p>Pulling out, Inigo looked at her face just in time to see her eyes roll to the back of her eye sockets. She was obviously dead at this point… He figured he had enough of the beach for today. Stacking her limbs on top of each other so that Camilla and Corrin had an easy time finding them, he picked Noire’s corpse from the ground and took it with him as he headed for the portal that would take him back to Askr.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah!” Cordelia called out as she struck down with her lance, delivering a small gush to the side of Robin’s leg - and slicing through the side strap of her swimsuit. Throughout their little spar, Cordelia kept the upper hand most of the time. The only times she let her guard down were when the knight found herself captivated by Robin’s breasts, so much bigger in size when compared to hers. Cordelia never paid attention to the tactician’s clothes at first.At first, Cordelia thought it was jealousy. And while that played a part in it, as they continued to train together it slowly turned to… lust? Cordelia was very surprised to find these feelings within herself, yet as they continued she found herself trying more and more to go for Robin’s clothes, wishing to see the white-haired girl in the nude. Her purple top was already gone, courtesy of a perfectly centered strike that hit Robin directly in the ring that held the halves of it together - leading to Cordelia getting even more distracted. When she did that, Robin seemed to catch on to what she had been trying to do - and Cordelia’s red top had been lost to the waves as well after she got too caught up in staring at Robin’s tits, the woman paying her back with a well-aimed attack of her own.</p><p>Now, with the bottom of Robin’s swimsuit coming off, the tactician was functionally naked. Seeing her well-shaved cunt, Cordelia just stopped in place and stared - letting Robin get in an attack of her own, that liberated Cordelia from the red miniskirt that made for her swimsuit. Cordelia didn’t even seem to care, devouring the sight of Robin’s exposed cunt with her eyes.<br/>
“Cordelia? You okay?” Robin asked after a while, having examined Cordelia’s nude body in return.<br/>
“What? Ah, right. Sorry. It’s just that…” Cordelia let her voice trail off as she finally got a moment to consider, what she was feeling. Her heart was Chrom’s - now and always. Was this just lust, then? Was the perfect knight also vulnerable to her body’s whims? The tingling in her abdomen told her that this was the case.<br/>
“Don’t worry about it… I also enjoyed this.” Robin smiled at her happily. “I do think we should be done with training for today. We wouldn’t want to destroy more swimsuits, right?” The tactician laughed while walking closer to her.<br/>
“Well... We did complete today's training regimen. So we can take it easy for the rest of the day…” Cordelia’s heart began beating faster when Robin got closer to her. Taking one of her hands with both of hers and closing them together, Cordelia’s voice was unusually weak as she spoke. “However… I’d love to spend more time with you now…” Seeing pure lust in Cordelia’s red eyes, Robin wondered if she wanted to do it. Cordelia was a fine-looking lady… And it has been far too long since she last had a partner. “I’d love to join you, Cordelia.” She replied as seriously as Cordelia asked, then laughed while throwing her cloak off - she knew she wouldn’t need it. “I’m sure we will have a lot of fun!” Hearing this, Cordelia was able to calm down - and as she did, her usual personality returned.<br/>
“If you want to goof off, you have to earn it! I'll race you to those rocks over there, as they seem secluded enough. Then we can play! The loser has to listen to the winner’s commands!” Cordelia called out excitedly, her competitive spirit taking over. Fighting in her beach high-heeled sandals was possible, but running was out of the question - so she just kicked both of these off. Then, the two of them took off - with Cordelia easily taking the lead.</p><p>Arriving on the rocks, Cordelia was glad to see that her prediction was correct - there was no one there, and as she walked around them the rest of the beach disappeared from sight - meaning it would be just the two of them there. Going back around, she watched as Robin strolled towards her. The tactician had slowed down once she became sure Cordelia would beat her there. Instead, Robin made sure that she’d have enough energy for what Cordelia had in store - and she just walked along the coast, balancing at the very edge of the water. Seeing the redhead waiting for her just encouraged her to get there faster, so Robin proceeded to run again, her breasts bouncing without nothing to hold them still. Cordelia found herself getting wet at the very sight of them, and once Robin had joined her and the two disappeared behind the rock formation, she immediately groped her.<br/>
“My, someone is hasty…” Robin commented with a smile.<br/>
“Quiet, now. Speak only when I say you can.” Cordelia ordered Robin around, twisting her breasts in her hands to accentuate her order. Robin’s smile grew even wider, before her face was changed by the pleasure as Cordelia bent forward, burying her face between her breasts. The redhead’s long hair fell over her head, tickling Robin on her exposed skin in various spots. Stabbing her harpoon into the ground to keep standing, Robin did her best to support Cordelia, staring at her round ass through the hair that was still in the way. She was sure the knight would be able to keep her balance in this position even without that, but helping her could never hurt.</p><p>As the woman sucked and licked her on nipples, constantly stimulating both her tits with her hands and her mouth, it was harder and harder for Robin to stay quiet. Eventually, there was a moan that she was unable to stop, letting out a drawn-out groan of pleasure. In response to that, Cordelia immediately let go of her breasts.<br/>
“Okay, that’s enough. Get up onto that rock… No, give my your weapon first.” Taking the harpoon from Robin, she placed it on a nearby rock along with her lance. She turned back around, Robin already sitting on the rock and waiting for her.<br/>
“Spread your legs.” Robin did as she was told, giving Cordelia another good look at her cunt. Getting closer, Cordelia directed both her hands towards it. She spread her labia, then took a look inside. Watching the pink flesh for a while, Cordelia was happy to see it dripping with Robin’s arousal. She gave her clit a few quick rubs, then dropped to her knees - burying her face between Robin’s thighs. Starting to eat the girl out, Cordelia moved one of her hands into her cunt - working on getting both herself and Robin off at the same time. Her actions caused Robin to moan again, with the moans increasing in intensity. Her ignoring her earlier command was understandable, but she deserved to be punished nevertheless. And so, as Robin’s moans increased in intensity, Cordelia slowed down with her tongue, instead instead working harder on her own pussy. Bringing Robin very close to her edge, Cordelia then stopped. Getting up, she proceeded to finger herself furiously as Robin looked at her.<br/>
“C-Cordelia? Why did you stop?” Robin asked.<br/>
“Who thought that -oooh!- the Shepherd’s tactician would be so disobedient… I told you -aaah!- not to speak before.” Cordelia explained to Robin while moaning hard hard enough to cut into her sentences. “However, I will give you the release you desire… But only if you beg.” Trying again to make her voice as strong as ever, Cordelia shivered on her long legs because of all the sexual tension within her.<br/>
“~Aaah! Cordelia, please! Make me cum! I beg you!” Robin played along with Cordelia’s request, but the passion in her voice was real. Hearing her say that, Cordelia was able to reach her climax. Shaking heavily, she was nevertheless able to keep standing as she rode off her orgasm.<br/>
“Okay… You deserve it now.” Cordelia commented after the high of her pleasure wore off. Grabbing her lance again, Cordelia proceeded to rub it against Robin’s nipples for a moment. Then, she gently shoved its tip into Robin’s cunt. Within moments, the white-haired woman let out a loud moan: “Cordelia! I’m coomiiing!”<br/>
Hearing this, Cordelia immediately pulled the lance out to keep her from getting hurt. Then, she just watched as Robin writhed on the rock in her orgasm.<br/>
Once it was over, Cordelia climbed onto the rock. Then, she climbed on top of Robin, her lips locking onto Robin’s. As they kissed, she proceeded to finger Robin again - giving more attention to Robin’s clit this time. Although she had no way to tell her to do it, Robin did the same for her - both of them starting to finger the other in sync. Using her free hand, Cordelia Robin’s head from below. As Robin broke the kiss off, the pegasus rider pulled her right back  in for another kiss. Their boobs ended up pressed together, and as the two girls ground against one another, Robin used her free hand to massage both her huge tits and Cordelia’s small ones one at a time - doing her part in bringing the two of them as much pleasure as she could. After a while of fingering one another, both women were able to reach their orgasms in quick succession. Two orgasms were far from enough for either of them, so they carried on, rubbing their pussies against one another, until both women were fully satisfied, just laying motionless on top of one another and listening to the ocean’s waves as they crashed against the rocks they were on as the tide moved in.</p><p> </p><p>Some time later, having recovered enough for another round, Cordelia jumped off the rocks, enjoying the way the water splashed around her bare feet. “I’ve had you taste this lance for so much today - both during our training, and now… I feel it’s my turn to feel it now.” Lifting it from the rock she left it on, she climbed onto another rock. Then, she spread her long legs while sitting down, showing her pussy - soaked through with the juices from countless orgasms - to Robin. Quickly untying the rope from its spot on the lance, Cordelia grabbed it by the handle between the not-so-decorative shell and the blade, where the rope used to be. Next, Cordelia proceeded to slowly work the lance’s tip into her cunt. Careful not to hurt herself, Cordelia managed to work it in - enjoying its cold touch against the walls of her vagina. It wasn’t the first time she fucked herself with a lance, but it was the first for this one. It was also the first time she used the blade to do it - usually, she used the blunt part at the other end. However, with Robin being on the receiving end of the sharp part so many times today, Cordelia feel that it was necessary. Sliding it a bit further in, Cordelia was able to feel Robin’s dried up blood and cunt honey on it. Cordelia couldn’t tell, feeling which liquid aroused her more. It was the cum, right? It had to be… Whatever it was, Cordelia’s juices soon covered the blade in full. But no matter how deep she put it in, she still craved more. Placing the sharp it against the end of her vagina, Cordelia carefully waggled it around until she managed to get it to slide past her cervix. As she pushed more of the weapon into her womb, she could feel her cervix stretching as the lancehead grew in width. Eventually, the sharp tip touched against the back of her womb. A shiver of pleasure shook her body as she let out a moan. However, that also made her hand shake - and that made her push the lance’s tip deeper in.</p><p>As the walls of her womb were punctured with her weapon, Cordelia came. She never expected that to happen, but the jolt of pain going through her womb was enough to make her climax - and she screamed out in pleasure while pushing the lance deeper in. Her body began shaking heavily on the rock, her blood starting to flow down the lance and onto her hand along with the sticky products of her orgasm. Robin’s eyes widened as she saw the blood, but comparing how deep the weapon was with how much was outside now let the tactician understand, what happened. “Cordelia, are you okay?” Robin asked while moving onto the redhead’s rock, her breasts bouncing alluringly as she jumped from one stone to another without getting her feet wet.</p><p>“Y-yes… I’m fineee~!” Cordelia managed to moan out while in the middle of her orgasmic high, her excitement driven even further up as she watched the tactician come over to her. Robin’s worried face, and the way she grabbed her free hand with both of hers… All that made Cordelia’s heart flutter. As her orgasm died down, she was still feeling that way. However… her snatch now ached for more pain. After one climax like that, Cordelia wanted to feel it again - and that feeling suppressed any other desires she might have been having. Letting go of the lance, she gripped it with her vaginal walls for a moment to keep it from sliding out. Then, she moved her hand over to Robin’s hands. The tactician was still holding on to her other one. Gently untangling one of her hands, Cordelia then guided it onto the lance.<br/>
“Robin… Please, push it deeper in!” Cordelia asked, her voice heavy with her desire.</p><p>The tactician hesitated for a moment, looking at Cordelia’s face. Seeing her cheeks red with excitement, her red eyes yearning for her to do it, and the parted lips releasing little breaths that seemed to be asking her to go on, Robin found herself unable to resist. A voice in her head was telling her that this was wrong, that she shouldn’t hurt her friend like this… But she ignored it, and as she pushed the lance a bit deeper in, she knew it was the right choice. Cordelia’s body reacted to the lance making its way through her guts with what could only be described as heavy arousal. And before Robin had the chance to change her mind, Cordelia’s hands grabbed onto her tits. Having her boobies stimulated like that was enough to make keep her going, her nipples stiffening as Cordelia tickled them. And so, she watched as more and more of the lance disappeared inside Cordelia’s cunt - until eventually, the lancehead was fully inside. Judging by the length, Robin could tell that the tip already made it past her chest. With Cordelia happily moaning on the rock in front of her, it seemed that the lance didn’t hit any of her major organs - meaning she could still be saved from this.</p><p>Pushing it a bit deeper in, Robin watched as the seashell mounted on the weapon began to rub against Cordelia’s clit. But… was that blood? With her other hand, Robin touched the upper edge of the shell - and immediately moved her hand back, one of her fingers cut open. It was as sharp as a blade... It seemed that this was the furthest she could push it in. Looking at Cordelia’s face, it was obvious that the pegasus knight was on the edge of another climax. Moving the lance in place, she grinded the shell against Cordelia’s pussy lips and her clit while avoiding pushing it any deeper.  As Cordelia’s body gave in to the second lance-related climax, Robin believed this would be as far as this went. Even through her orgasm, Cordelia continued to fondle her breasts, and Robin found herself getting aroused as well.</p><p>However, once Cordelia had recovered, the desire had not disappeared from her eyes.<br/>
“Robin… What are you waiting for? Go ahead…” Cordelia asked while looking directly at Robin’s face.<br/>
“That’d cut you in half! I can’t do that!” Robin exclaimed, heartbreaking disappointment showing on Cordelia’s face.<br/>
“Why not? Robin, please! I really want this!” The redhead exclaimed, tears appearing in her eyes. This was a sight Robin found hard to say no to… And so, in one quick shove, she pushed the lance even deeper in. The tip went up Cordelia’s throat, causing her head to jerk upwards as it moved past her open lips. In the bottom part of her body, the seashell easily sliced through her - Cordelia’s clit cut in half. Moving past her butt cheeks, one on each side, the sharp weapon proceeded to open her stomach up. As her womb was split in two, another  jolt of pleasure went through her body. Cordelia’s intestines began to slide out while the shell reached the most narrow part of her waist. As Robin tried to push it deeper in, the shell slammed into the rock beneath them. Robin took this as the chance to stop, but at this point Cordelia wanted to see it through to the end. Letting go of Robin’s titties, she used her hands to slowly crawl around on the rock - until her upper body was dangling around in between two rocks.</p><p>“Phleashe, go ooom.” Even with the head of her lance in her mouth, Cordelia was still able to ask Robin to continue. The white haired woman did, finally accepting that Cordelia would now die by her hand. Putting both of her hands on the handle, Robin used all her strength to move the weapon further up. It sliced through Cordelia’s sternum like it was nothing, Cordelia’s small breasts separated by a massive shell and then a red line as the shell continued up her body. Her heart barely avoided the cut, the two halves of her body spasming as parts of the arteries connecting her heart to them were severed. As the shell slid in between Cordelia’s collarbones, Robin’s hands were now buried to her elbows inside Cordelia’s stomach. She could feel parts of Cordelia’s womb rubbing against her skin as she leaned forward on the rock, straddling one of Cordelia’s legs to prevent the girl from sliding off. With the weakness spreading through Cordelia’s body, she could no longer hold on to the rock, so Robin had to do keep them both on the rock while continuing to cut Cordelia in half.</p><p>Cordelia’s body was shaking in more powerful spasms, telling Robin she had to hurry. Looking at Cordelia’s face, she could see her eyes flickering wildly - Robin could still see the life within them. Splitting the redhead’s neck in two, Robin didn’t falter and drove the shell through Cordelia’s head. With the cut finished, the two halves of Cordelia’s body began to slide off. Robin stared with curiosity at Cordelia’s exposed brain, too caught up in examining the inside of Cordelia’s head to notice as the other half of Cordelia’s body slid off the rock and into the waves, with enough momentum to go quite a distance on the waves before sinking beneath the water’s surface. Robin looked at the face of the half still with her, watching her eye go haywire before rolling to the back of her head. As she was sitting on top of Cordelia’s leg, as the body spasmed mindlessly the leg rubbed against the entrance to her cunt. With the arousal that Cordelia’s actions had brought on earlier, this made Robin moan in pleasure - and so, letting go of the lance, she pulled out a part of Cordelia’s guts and used them to rub her cunt.</p><p>As she reached her climax, Robin let go of Cordelia’s body, falling backwards onto the rock, her body taken by the pleasure. Because of that, she didn’t notice as the half of Cordelia’s body she managed to keep began sliding off the rock as well, only taking action to stop it when it was too late - and so, she watched as Cordelia was taken away by the ocean… Except that it disappeared in a huge splash of water. As the water fell back down, for a moment Robin was able to see a huge sea snake beneath the waves. The blood coming from the first half of Cordelia that had escaped must have lured him in, Robin deduced. As if to clear her doubts, the sea creature showed up near the surface again, half of Cordelia’s upper body still sticking out from its mouth. Robin watched as it was sucked deeper inside the animal’s maw, her eyes locked onto Cordelia’s slack face until it disappeared behind its jaws. Even if she was just after a climax, for some reason seeing this thrilled her unlike anything the white-haired girl had experienced before. Sticking one finger in to test it, her entire body spasmed in pleasure as she imagined herself being the monster’s next meal. Even though she hoped for these thoughts to go away, she continued to finger herself while watching it circle around in the water, just below the surface. Was it hoping for another meal? Robin’s grey eyes followed it closely as she slowly scampered towards the edge of the rock.</p><p>Eventually, she found herself unable to resist the urge that was telling her to jump in. Putting her feet in the water first, she pushed herself off the rock and dove into the water. Swimming in the direction of the snake, Robin could feel her heart starting to beat faster. She saw that it had noticed her, the animal starting to circle around her. She stopped swimming, just floating in place as she watched the animal circle closer and closer to her. Soon, she could feel its slithery body wrap around her torso - squashing her huge boobs close to her chest. The snake proceeded to spiral down her body. As it passed her cunt, its slippery skin rubbing across her clit, she couldn’t help but moan again. Her legs were squeezed together as the snake held them close, until its maw made its way to her feet. Its tongue tickled her feet for a moment before it stretched its jaws wide open, dragging them onto her feet. That set out another jolt of excitement in her abdomen, but with the snake wrapped around her, she couldn’t use her hands to help herself. The piece of its body that was rubbing her clit had moved to the side as well, so she was left horny and unable to relieve herself. All she could do was wait and wiggle her toes as the snake slowly moved past her ankles and back up her body. The snake’s insides were surprisingly warm… but at the same time, almost as wet as its outer layer.</p><p>Her legs were not problematic, but with how wide her hips were it took the animal some time to get past them. However, once it did, the snake’s tongue proceeded to lick her cunt as the maws moved up her body. That, combined with the wetness inside of the snake, allowed her to climax yet again. As numbness spread through her body, it made it easier for the snake to devour her. Stretching its maw again to incorporate her breasts, it then got past her shoulders. Although the snake’s skin was wrapped tight around her body, it gave her freedom to move her arms again - so Robin moved one of her hands towards her snatch while waiting for the snake to go on. Taking one final look at the world, the bright sun on the clear, cloudless sky overhead, and across the ocean stretching out all around her, Robin was taken deeper within the snake as it jaws closed above the top of her head.</p><p>Sinking deeper into the creature’s insides, Robin found herself having a little bit more space. Even though the creature’s inner tissues clinged to parts of her body - especially her huge tits and wide hips - she had a little more freedom than when the snake was wrapped around her. Her body was already soaked with the ocean water, but now it was also completely doused with the snake’s digestive fluids. The slimy liquid seeped into her cunt, mixing in with her cunt honey. Her quick slide deeper in ended as she felt something touch her feet. Even though there was no light inside, she had some suspicions, what it was. She moved her toes along the flat, yet fleshy surface. Waggling her body downwards, she moved on until she could reach it with one hand. Although what she touched was sticky, she was still able to tell that it was hair. That, compared with the flatness she sensed earlier with her feet, confirmed her suspicions: If Cordelia’s body was eaten earlier, then it should still be here. No matter that it starting to dissolve, Robin moved further down, squashing Cordelia’s half between herself and the walls of the snake’s stomach. Fortunately, Cordelia’s body was still pretty tangible. Because of that, Robin was able to grab onto Cordelia’s hand, and move it towards her body. With all the extra lubrication, it was very easy for Robin to insert Cordelia’s hand deeper straight into her pussy, quickly using it to get off as more and more digestive fluids poured onto her body from all directions. Having her skin slowly start turning into a liquid felt uncomfortable, but the final climax of her life helped her ignore that. After she came, Robin just embraced the half of Cordelia’s body that was nearby - and waited for the moment the snake’s digestive acids joined the two of them together once again. She kept Cordelia’s hand inside her, protecting it from being dissolved any further - at least until the juices started eating away at the insides of her cunt. A part of Cordelia’s body she was holding on to came off, staying in Robin’s hand. The tactician lifted it to her mouth, sucking parts of the redhead’s Cordelia’s flesh off her fingers as Cordelia’s body began falling apart.</p><p>Robin’s body followed soon after. It took time for the digestive fluids to make their way inside her skull, so she was able to feel it as most of her body started to turn into a liquid. She lifted her hand and touched her tit, only for it to tear off, the hand following soon after. Her body rapidly turning into just a skeleton, Robin passed away, the bones of Cordelia’s hand mixed in within the bones of Robin’s pelvis. Their bodies provided the snake with enough nourishment to stay underwater for a long time, with it lurking in wait for more willing prey to come to him...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>